1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vest. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dive vest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for utility vests have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,084 to Walters et al. teaches a scuba pack that enables a user to carry a substantial back supported load with comfort and mobility. The pack has a flexible load container having a base panel for engagement on the back of a user, wherein the base panel having extensions fitting over each shoulder and around a portion of the waist of the user. The pack also has a harness disposed on the front of the user, which adjustably interconnects the extensions of the flexible load container across the front waist of the user. The harness also adjustably interconnects the shoulder extensions to the waist extensions. The harness is longitudinally flexible within a selected range, such that load forces are transmitted to the waist region while holding the load in conformity to the user without restricting body movement.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,121 to Seligman teaches a combination unit of a buoyancy compensator, backpack, and spider having adjustable combination strap means forming a combination shoulder strap and belt strap means with releasable strap retaining means. A backpack for support of a gas cylinder is attached to the back of the spider. The buoyancy compensator overlies the spider and has two downward extending lobes, each having a bottom and sides that are configured to surround the backpack without interfering with the attachment of a pressurized gas cylinder. The buoyancy compensator includes independent suspension means whereby it is attached to the spider at the shoulder and neckline areas and tacked to the spider at the bottom of each downward lobe portion of the buoyancy compensator. Two buoyancy compensator strap means are attached to the spider and to the sides of each downward lobe of said buoyancy compensator and are restrained by an elastic tether attached to the spider to permit expansion of the buoyancy compensator away from a diver""s body during inflation.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,679 to Eungard teaches a buoyancy compensator assembly for a diver that is provided with a vest having an inner gas impermeable layer adapted to face a wearer and a congruently shaped opposing gas impermeable outer layer. The peripheral edges of the inner and outer layers are sealingly bonded to each other. The vest has an opening through a back portion of the vest. A backpack for removably retaining a longitudinally extending breathing gas tank has a baseplate generally disposed within the opening. Attached to the periphery of the baseplate is an edge. The edge is disposed between and integrally bonded to the inner and outer layers whereby the layers form a chamber to be selectively inflated to adjust the buoyancy of the diver. A restraining sheet is located between and alternately attached to the inner layer and outer layer to form aligned bands. The sheet forces the inner layer to curve inward about the sides of the diver when the chamber is inflated. The backpack is constructed so that when the breathing gas tank is strapped onto the backpack the baseplate curves to fit about the back of the diver.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,258 to Eungard teaches a harness for use in scuba diving. The harness is independent of the air cell and includes arcuate shoulder straps to promote the comfort of the scuba diver, particularly when moving about above water with the air tanks and other scuba equipment in place. The harness also has an affixed webbing system to where a rigid backpack may be adjustably mounted.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,433 to Seligman teaches a combination spider and buoyancy compensator having chest portions which include stretchable material to support the breasts of a diver. The buoyancy compensator is secured to the back of a spider and has forward extensions which overlap and are loosely tethered to waistband portions of the spider. The waistband portions of the spider are secured to the back portion of the spider by adjustable means for waist size adjustment.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,073 to Eungard et al. teaches a support garment for diving equipment that includes several subassemblies for providing comfortable support of diving equipment, such as a tank of pressurized breathing gas, a buoyancy compensating air cell and a ballast weight pocket assembly. A frame is adjustably secured to a shoulder support assembly that includes adjustment straps for accommodating various body sizes. A belt assembly is pivotally secured to the lower portion of the frame. A bust or chest panel extends between shoulder supports, providing a secure and comfortable fitting structure for divers of various body types, particularly women. Elements of the garment are secured to one another via rivets placed at predetermined locations, thereby facilitating assembly and servicing of the garment.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for utility vests have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a dive vest that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a dive vest that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a dive vest that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a dive vest that includes a torso-engaging member with a waistband, an air bladder contained throughout the torso-engaging member, beaded weight pads quickly releasable from the waistband, a scuba tank carrier plate attached to the torso-engaging member, a first stage regulator permanently attached to the scuba tank carrier plate, an on demand/oral inflation assembly extending upwardly from the torso-engaging member, a second stage regulator assembly fluidly communicating with the first stage regulator, and an octopus second stage regulator assembly fluidly communicating with the first stage regulator and being retractable into, and extendable from, the torso-engaging member, and when retracted, is hidden in the torso-engaging member, and as a result thereof, is protected from wear and tear from, and snagging on, objects on both land and underwater and provides less resistance during a dive.